


"Can you stay?"

by Xhaira



Series: Fictober 2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fictober 2019, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xhaira/pseuds/Xhaira
Summary: Aurion comes to the realization that Xhaira is absolutely not okay, despite his best attempts at hiding it.





	"Can you stay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hello. I am like, a full week behind now. October is not being very nice to me, unfortunately. I will work on this as much as I can but writing is hard, I'm depressed, in pain, and busy :v
> 
> I admittedly only read this twice for editing so there's likely a mistake or two. I'll go back and read it in a week with fresh eyes.
> 
> This was supposed to be fluff but it got sad, probably because I am sad lol. Thanks for reading!

“Auri, are you sure about this? Not that I’m not thrilled that you’re with me, but I know you had a lot on your plate back home…can you stay?” Xhaira chewed on his bottom lip. He’d spent quite some time introducing Aurion to his friends and allies in Ala Mhigo, excited to be able to share the most important person in his life with them. But now that they’d settled in his temporary quarters for the night, he was starting to worry that he was being selfish.

“I’m sure, Sugar. I made preparations to be away from the village for an extended period. The Council wasn’t in favor of my decision, but I didn’t give them much of a choice.” Aurion pulled at one of his mate’s ears. “Unless you want me gone, I’m here to stay until you’re ready to go back home.” He smirked. “Actually, I don’t think I’d leave even if you wanted me gone. So get used to me following you around,  _ Warrior of Light _ .”

Xhaira flicked his ears and stuck out his tongue at the moniker. “I absolutely want you here.” He leaned close, their noses touching at the tips. “But don’t call me that.”

Aurion chuckled before moving to press a kiss to Xhaira’s nose. “What? You don’t like being called that?  _ Champion of Eorzea? Primal Slayer? Liberator? Bringer of Light?  _ None of those titles of grandeur are to your liking?” he continued to tease.

Xhaira frowned. “No, I…” he looked away from his soulmate. “...I don’t like them. I’m not any of those things.” Xhaira sat up from his position, a faraway look in his eyes. Rolling up and out of the bed, he walked to the window, looking out at the section of the Ala Mhigan Quarter that they were in.

Aurion’s mouth flattened as he realized that his teasing had upset his mate. “Sugar...Xhaira. I’m sorry. I was only teasing you but it seems like it’s bothering you more than I thought.” He got up from the bed and moved to stand next to his soulmate, taking his left hand and squeezing. “What’s bothering you?”

Xhaira stayed silent for a few moments before turning to look at the older miqo’te. “I just...those names imply greatness and fearlessness and...success.” He squeezed Aurion’s hand. “So many are lost...dead because I wasn’t able to live up to those titles. Because I wasn’t good enough.” He turned to look into the shocked face of his mate. “I know that logically there’s only so much I can take on and  _ gods I am so tired _ but” he began to tear up. “I can’t help but feel like I’ve failed somewhere. All of these things expected of me because of this Light and the Echo, tasks so large that whole nations could fall if I don’t succeed…if I can’t do these, how will I take care of Nayyirzamin?” he sniffled before pushing out a poor attempt at a laugh. “I’m sorry Auri. I don’t know what came over me all of a sudden. Breaking down on you like this as soon as we’re back together. My apologies, just forget this happened.” Xhaira swiped at his face with his free hand, looking exhausted, before putting on a smile. “Tell me about your trip.”

Xhaira tried to pull away from both Aurion and the window as he spoke, but Aurion held fast to his hand, using his grip to pull his soulmate into an embrace. “No. We can talk about my trip another day.” He ran his hand down Xhaira’s back. “You’re breaking apart at the seams, Sugar. When was the last time you got some proper sleep? A decent meal?” As Xhaira began to shiver in his embrace, he snarled. “Has no one even inquired about your health? When was the last time someone held you? I thought at least one of your friends would have been aware of your need for touch.” He pulled Xhaira towards the bed, already making a mental checklist of things he needed to get his mate back to peak health, as well as a list of Xhaira’s “friends” to hunt down.

Xhaira didn’t answer, breaking down fully in Aurion’s arms once they reached the bed. They stayed that way, Xhaira lying on Aurion’s chest, his face cradled in the crook of the older man’s shoulder as the older miqo’te stroked his back. It wasn’t until a quarter of a bell later that Xhaira stopped crying, having fallen asleep on top of his mate. Aurion continued to stroke his back, furious at his soulmate’s distressed state. Not wanting to wake him, Aurion opted to wait until early morning came to begin gathering supplies to take care of Xhaira. Not a single quest-giver, meeting, or army would get a thing from his mate until he was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Aurion has gone into protective mate mode \o/


End file.
